


Honour

by Lillyxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxious Draco Malfoy, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Gen, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Malfoy Manor, POV Draco Malfoy, Panic Attacks, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyxo/pseuds/Lillyxo
Summary: It's an honour. So why is he suffocating?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for panic attacks and paranoia. Please do not try to trigger yourself, if you feel like Draco does then please talk to someone <3

He never thought it would be like this.

His mother had only spoke of honour, of glory. The mudbloods that threatened their culture would be gone; what could be better than that?

His father had spoke of the power that their lord would bestow upon them. How for the simple task of making those unworthy disappear, The Dark Lord would grant gifts of magic and knowledge and power.

His aunt had spoke of the benevolence of their lord. Spoke of the times she had failed him during her training yet he had forgiven her; failure was to be expected for a warrior in training, she said.

So why did it feel like he was suffocating? Like the mere idea of failing the task his lord had graciously given him was a death sentence - or worse? "Failure is to be expected, dear Dragon," his mother said. "That's why we're going to be with you," his aunt had reassured.

It didn't help. It felt like the weight of the world rested on his chest. It was hard to breathe, to think, to do anything. Air escaped his lungs faster than it went in, tears streaming down his face as his hands clenched in his pearl-white hair. Why couldn't be breathe?

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die_

The mantra repeated like a prayer, a plea to whatever god watched over him to help him, to either let him die or succeed in his task.

_I must not disappoint him, he'll kill me I swear it._

So as he stood on the astronomy tower, wand pointed at the frail man in front of him, he cried. "I have to kill you. Or he's going to kill me."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
